


Friends-Style Intro for Sherlock

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Friends (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I'll Be There For You (song), Sherlock Friends Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Pretty sure this was a requested video on Tumblr but can't be sureOriginally Created in January 2014





	Friends-Style Intro for Sherlock




End file.
